


Wonderland

by Strude



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Denial, Desperation, Friendship, Lost - Freeform, Lost Feeling, Multi, Omega Verse, Pee, Scenting, pee kink, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strude/pseuds/Strude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will be posting some of my half hashed Achievement Hunter / Rooster Teeth fanfic ideas. MAYBE one day they'll be finished and posted as full stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waldosia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Waldosia, a word from the The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.
> 
> waldosia  
> n. [Brit. wallesia] a condition characterized by scanning faces in a crowd looking for a specific person who would have no reason to be there, which is your brain’s way of checking to see whether they’re still in your life, subconsciously patting its emotional pockets before it leaves for the day.

Monday mornings were the companies weekly meeting time. Employees from every department and office filled into the largest conference room. The first to arrive stole the chairs surrounding the table, while stragglers scooted in and lined the walls. The last to arrive pushing in past shoulders and chair backs to find what open space they could. Michael pushed in past someone he didn’t know, tucking in behind a chair occupied by Barbra and leaned onto the back his chin resting on the leather headrest.  
  
Barbra pinched at his elbow when her seat rocked into a semi-permanent locked position. Neither had time to really say much before the meeting began and both settling for snarky looks and scrunched up silly faces. Gaining them both an array of rolled eyes from their respective co-workers.  
  
All the while Michael scanned the room, brown eyes flicking from face to face never lingering longer than a moment. Enough time to register the color of a shirt, a bored expression, or the subconscious habit of a hand flicking through long hair. The voice of Matt droning in the background, a dull sound so familiar Michael blurred it out and the room filled with people began to feel strangely empty, void of presence or meaning.

Even his heartbeat in his own chest felt foreign and alien, its normally rhythmic thump offbeat from the hum of the world around him. Making him feel off kilter on his own two feet and sick to his stomach. His saving grace was the sudden, distinctly British squawk that instantly drew Michael’s eye. Forcing the room to focus in on the single point of his friend bent over himself as Geoff grabbed him by the sides and wrestled the gangly Brit out of the second office door and into the hall.

Matt groaned a complaint and the door slammed shut blocking out the ungraceful sound. It was enough though, and Michael settled in his own skin. Smiling at the closed door as his hand’s sunk into his hoodie pockets the meeting continuing without pause.

 

* * *

 

The strange feeling hits Michael again during a recording of Go! as the crew rushed between shelves of games and the desks. Michael found himself sitting staring into the room eyes darting from person to person, lingering on Lindsay with her camera as a sinking hollow feeling swept over him. The little lens of the camera like an empty eye staring at him unblinking, holding his attention rampt as his lips sealed tight and his friend stared at him over the phones edge with a quirked brow.

The static of the room fizzles out when his chair is kicked and Michael is nearly jostled out of his seat. Gavin’s yappy voice cutting through the familiar bustle of the room and Lindsay snickers behind the camera.  
  
“Whot you doing boi. Sitting there doing bugger all, your scents all minging ya tit.” The Brit yelps into his microphone as he beams over the equipment at Michael, a stupid smile on his stupid face.

“Nothing you asshole. Fuck off.” Is Michael’s response, but he smiles back at his friend and begins to swipe through his arcade library for a game to play. He ignores the comment about his scent and sinks into his seat, concentrating on the light feeling Gavin’s smile gave him.


	2. Once Around The Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a water sports kink fic. No actual peeing occurs in this variant. I didn't care for the direction of the story, I will try again with a new take that feels better. In the mean time have this starter.
> 
> This was done as a challenge from a fellow author, who joked about writing a water sports fic, but would never do it. I decided to take them up on it and try writing a kink I am not into, but totally wanted to see if I could write it. I will continue to work on another variation of this story.
> 
> Inspired by the story of Geoff not letting Gavin go pee and driving around the block a few times.

Gavin pulled his feet up onto the front seat, voice pitching as the car drove past Geoff’s house for the third time. The git was doing this on purpose slowly driving the car around the block because Gavin had to pee so badly. It wasn’t fair and Gavin whined helplessly willing his bladder to disappear along with the heavy, painful swell of the organ inside his gut.

“Geoff! Please.” Gavin yipped the fourth time the house past the passenger window, the front light like a welcome beacon beckoning Gavin to come inside and relieve himself.

Geoff snickered in the drivers seat watching Gavin coil in on himself in attempt to keep the floodgates from spilling. It was horrible of him to do it to the kid, but he brought it on himself how was Geoff to pass up the chance to drive the kid buggy. He had stopped for a bathroom break, Gavin simply didn’t bother, and this was the result.

Geoff wheeled the car around for one last pass of the house and Gavin practically moaned in distress. His head hit the headrest of the car seat, feet kicking out off the seat into the foot area, and his hands grabbing at his soft cock in his jeans.

“Geoff,” Gavin pleaded, looking to his alpha mate with big eyes nearly ready to drown in the tears welling within them. Geoff couldn’t push the comical image of Gavin being so full it was overtaking his entire body.

The alpha huffed at the omega and shook his head. “Next time go when we stop,” Geoff teased and pulled into the front drive way.

Gavin groaned as he pushed open the car door, but when his feet his the ground he paused nearly hunching over on himself. The pitiful sound caught Geoff’s ears and made the alpha slowly round the front of the car.

“Gav?” Geoff questions, eyebrows arching up with inquisition. His whiny omega made a distressed sound and slowly closed the passenger door. Not bothering to look at his alpha and ignored the questioning tone. He didn’t want to talk to Geoff he was mad at the man for doing this to him. Forcing him to wait as his bladder filled beyond capacity, his dick felt like it was locking up just to hold the piss back.

Geoff tipped his head slightly to one side as he watched Gavin waddled toward the front door, pausing at it to press his forehead into it while fumbling uselessly with his keys. A series of inarticulate whines leaving the brits mouth.

When Gavin finally got the right key picked out and shoved into the door


	3. Lindsay+ Chapter Variation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a variation to a chapter/arch in my Sync Audio One Two Three story. This is the version I did not post (the difference starts after to hashtag cut #######).
> 
> Sync Audio One Two Three: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2106618/chapters/4594155

Lindsay scrubbed a hand through her bright red hair, tossing it at the back and shaking her head violently. Her body felt stiff and achy with the need to scent, she'd been so busy editing that she hadn't noticed it creep up on her. She had even turned down barb and Adam when they had individually come to her desk. Barb had been a doll she picked up lunch for them and took time to sit down and eat with her while she worked. Adam had come around dinner placing a Tupperware contain of home cooked dinner his wife had brought them (she was sweet to both of them, Lindsay adored the couple). The office was empty this late at nigh though and Lindsay was kicking herself for not scenting either alpha. The urge hadn't been there.

A loud cursing from the adjacent office pulled her attention from her plight. Michael roared a string of profanity at his screen when Lindsay peeked out into the main area. He stood arms crossed seat pushed out far behind him with his alpha stood just a foot away ready to stop what seemed like an inevitable foot to the equipment.

"Everything okay in here?" Her voice was gentle, sweet and soft. A pleasant twitter that cut through the seething rage and harsh guttural cursing. It made Michael turn his head away from his screen and stare at her with laboured breaths that seemed to even out.

"Yeah we're fucking fine."

"Oh, we'll that is good." Which is totally was, because the room smelled wonderfully heady with cherries and iron. It was warm going down her throat with a thick slide, bottoming out in her stomach hard in the most welcome way. How either of them could be any state but fucking fine was beyond her.

"What are you still doing her Lindsay?" The question rouses her from the warm place in her head, with its alpha undertone that she can't help but answer quickly.

"Editing," her replies is on par with a chipper lithe to the single word.

"I thought I told all you kids to go home early?" Geoff sounds mildly irritated to her and Lindsay can't help the chirp she makes. It is high in pitch, lasts a mere second and makes her straighten her back as she stops herself from uttering more than the single note. She doesn't know where it came from or why, but it's sound is enough.

Geoff perks up at the sound, tilting his head curiously. It reminds her of a dog. Michael's body movement and expression are no better. He smiles knowingly across the small space between them, dipping his head forward just enough to make him look devious. She really didn't need deviant though and she smirks back at him to defuse whatever plan he has.

"Don't you dare Michael!" Her words are a warning but they're too soft and the other omega easily slips his headphones off and gets up into her space. Of all the achievement hunter boys Michael was the wildest, but much to his disappointment he was the least overbearing presence of them all. For all his fire and bite he was far to cute and rosy cheeked for Lindsay to find him anything but a pleasant irritation at his worst. She could give him credit for trying though.

"So linds what brings you to the main office?" Michael rests a hand on his hip and knocks a fist into her shoulder softly.

Lindsay crowds him back taking her slight height difference to lean in just a little and pressed chaste kiss to his noes. The gesture makes him scrunch up his face in a scowl and huff at her without giving any ground. This was the game they played since she had become an achievement hunter. They would push and poke at one another. See who could go the furthest without stepping over that unspoken line. The one Geoff had set in the dirt the day he had claimed the omega as his own. Lindsay would be lying if she said she didn't mind the line, but sometimes she wished it hadn't been drawn. She liked the other omega and she liked it when their playful scuffles would get a little handsy.

Geoff whistles behind them both and shakes his head at the pair of omegas. "Keep making that face and it'll stay that way." He teases and loops an arms over Michael's shoulder. The omega tries to shake him off a handful of times unsuccessfully before giving up. Lindsay smiles sweetly at him and steps back just a tiny bit to give them some space. As welcome as Geoff was as an alpha when he clung to his boys she always felt a bit unwelcome and to get to close was an invasion of privacy their brief intimacy seemed to warrant.

"It"s okay Geoff he's far to pretty anyway, a little noes wrinkle wouldn't hurt him!"

Geoff gaffs at the quip. "This is why we keep you around Lindsay" he ruffles the fuming Michael's hair before the omega can bust. "So you about to head out?"

Lindsay shakes her head a small smidgen of disappoint settles into her. "No I have a little bit of rendering to finish and I need to upload the file I just edited." She admits tiredly, she would love to go home and shower. Then settle in for a night of much needed alone time, even if she didn't have an alpha she had the means to satisfy herself.

"We'll don't that suck dicks." Geoff squeezes Michael around the shoulders and eyes Lindsay sympathetically. "You're welcome to sit in her with us. We're nowhere near complete our edits."

Lindsay smiles her sweet smile that Geoff knows makes barb simmer and Adam beam. "Thanks Papa Geoff!"

Michael does't stop the tiny growl at the nickname and Lindsay doesn't fail to notice either. She gives the other omega a curious look that Geoff mirrors to Michael's side, though there is something knowing in his expression. "Sorry did I say something Michael?" She asks before Geoff can intervene. Michael pinches the bridge of his noes and forcefully slips from under his alphas arms, turning back to his own work.

"No."

"Good," she doesn't add any bite to the words and smiles back at Geoff. "Where is Gavin?"

"Sleeping," Michael snips at her and points at the couch over his shoulder. Gavin is curled on the couch in a tight ball, barely contained and surrounded by every plushy in the room, as if Michael and Geoff had made a game of it and it wouldn't surprise her if they had. She stifles a soft giggle at the sight and steps over to kneel down beside Gavin's sleeping form and card a hand through his matted mess of hair. The sleeping omega doesn't stir much but he rolls slightly, knocking plushies to the floor, and seeks out her fingers in his sleep. Michael once more growls behind her, before turning his back, and Lindsay shakes her head with an eye roll. He certainly wasn't being subtle about his possessiveness.

Geoff shrugs at her, going back to his work without saying a word. It leaves the room feeling tense and Lindsay finds the familiar need to scent creeping back in around the edges, their exchange having done nothing more than distract her a moment. She rolls her shoulder with a sigh and decides to sit down beside the couch leaning against the side of it to stare at the sleeping Gavin and let his soft flowery aroma duff her senses. It was the closest to scenting she figured she was going to get tonight.

{####################################################################################}

She coos, she doesn't usually coo, but the hand in her hair is so gentle as it slides through her hair. It doesn't tug at the strands, it rubs behind her ear and along the back of her neck. It feels wonderfully sweet and she feels herself smile as the fuzziness of sleep gradually flutters away with each caress. The soft voice that accompanies the fingers eases her completely out of her dozing and a welcome flowery scent coils around her like a loving vice of beautiful smell.

"Linds, love you awake?" The voice is distinctly male and accented perfectly. She easily recognizes Gavin's enduring lithe and coos in reply. Her nose bussing up against something in front of her.

Her eyes shoot open when she realizes she isn't on the floor anymore. She is on the couch with Gavin, sitting pressed up against his side with her head on his shoulder, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Her nose is pink from rubbing against his stubble. He smells wonderful though and her head feels clear. She shifts against him the hand kneading at his chest flattening to serve as her leverage point. She pushes up off him and eyes the omega curiously.

"How'd I end up here?" She asks straight up, but smiles at the content look on Gavin's face.

"Couldn't leave you sleeping on the fucking floor."

Michael stands hovering above them with his arms crossed, but he looks far less irritated then before she fell asleep. He pointedly doesn't look at her or Gavin, his line of sight locked just off to the side, but he eventually slides his pretty eyes to them with an indignant huff. As if it were so much work to stare at the stupidly sweet, sleepy pair.

"Well aren't you sweet." Lindsay slowly reaching out a tingly hand, half asleep from laying on it, and touches Michael's elbow softly. Rubbing her thumb along the red skin she knows is irritated from being leaned against while Michael edits.

"Yeah, yeah. God you're as annoying as he is. Why do you have to be so damn--"

"Cute!" Gavin chirps at his omega mate and his fingers fall from Lindsay's hair down along her back. Lindsay wiggles into the touch, her own fingers touching Michael stilling and hooking over the crook of his elbow to give a tiny encouraging tug. Gavin's flower smell heightens when Michael eyes the pair of them and let's himself be unceremoniously drags down to them. He practically flops in between them his back to Lindsay and his face ridiculously smoothed into Gavin's chest. Michael huffs at the both of him letting himself be manhandle until Lindsay is comfortably curved around his back trapped between him and the couch arm, her face bussing into the hair at the base of his neck.

"Yeah fucking cute."

Lindsay murmurs content. "How late is it?" She wonders not really knowing when she dozed off or for how long. It was pretty late when she came into the room to find them, around 11pm if she remembered correctly.

"Around 1:30am or so. Shit finished rendering about thirty minutes ago. Geoff just left to check out the rest of the office, see who he can order to leave. Then we're headed home."

Lindsay nods into Michael's back and sniffs at his sweet cherry coke scent, mixing in with Gavin's nearly overpowering flowery smell. It pumps out of the other omega like an endless syrup as if Michael mere presence is enough to get him worked up. Lindsay smiles at that, loving the combined smell and letting it surround her like a blanket of comforting omega. She briefly wonders if her own fresh printed paper smell is as good. Barb loved it, it reminded her of cracking a new book.


	4. Love Your Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff was the kind of omega that tended to get tongue tied during his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOVE YOU CRAZY [LISTEN]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY8GzDHOCXI)   
> 

Geoff was the kind of omega that tended to get tongue tied during his heat. He’d sputter words and abort sentences as if they got trapped behind his teeth, his brain grinding to an instant halt, his scent going mingy and flat. It wasn’t unlike when he had an idea to share and no one would let him speak during recordings. Except it was constant during his heat, it was worse while they recorded in a room brimming with hormones as they all played for dominance in their game.

Geoff yelped at his mic defeated and agitated his arms crossing over his chest as he heaved in a deep breath. Ryan laughed beside him, Jack snickering with Michael and Gavin yipping and jeering on the other side of the room.

“You guys are fucking assholes.” Geoff bit out, turning his back to them slouching in his seat.

Ray held his tongue watching the victory exchange between the other lads. The two alphas having made a game of Geoff’s heat symptoms, intentionally getting their omega riled up until he sputtered uselessly into his mic. It was cute and they always went to him afterwards.

This time around it was a bit painful to watch. Ray flipped his headphones off and set them aside, hooking them over the edge of the desk, before getting up. The others busy saving out their files and setting up for the next game. Geoff smelled particularly sour, his normally tangy rootbeer float scent gone flat leaving a bitter edge on Ray’s palette as the young alpha approached his bosses seat.

“Hey,” Ray muttered resting his elbows on the back of Geoff’s seat.

“Hey kid,” Geoff says back, scratching a hand through his scraggly mess of hair. “Sup?”

“Nothing much boss! Wanna grab a drink from the kitchen?” Ray asks letting a hand slip from where he has them cross over themselves on the back of the seat, his fingers gently brushing over the crown of Geoff’s head.

The omega shakes off Ray’s hand with an indignant scoff, his head tipping back to look up at the alpha. Ray only smiles and shrugs it off, moving away from Geoff’s chair towards the door. Geoff spins and pushes himself up with a grunt, following the alpha. The others in the room give the pair a quick glance generally saying nothing else, besides Michael and Gavin hooting.

“Hey, don’t get sweet on our omega Ray!” Michael teases.

“Hey if the bitches want all this I can’t stop em!” Ray motions at himself, arms sweeping as if to reveal all of himself to the other lads.

Michael rolls his eyes and shakes his head laughing. “Uhuh!”

Ray steps out of the room, a few seconds later joined by Geoff trailing close after him. His scent is still bitter, but Ray can pick up the undertones of his normally tangy scent underneath the cover of agitation. So he leads the way to the kitchen, not saying much of anything, waving at co-workers with an easy smile until he’s able to busy himself with taking cups out of the cabinet. He takes out two mugs setting them on the counter beside where Geoff leans, then moves to the coffee maker checking to see if any is made. When he sees there is none he sets to pulling the tin over and scooping a few heaping spoonfuls into the machine, sliding the carafe over to Geoff.

“Water please.” He says and Geoff snatches the carafe over setting it in the skin and turning on the water. He returns it a moment later full and sloshing. Ray takes it from his boss and pours it into the water reservoir.

“Thanks,” ray clears his throat and snaps the lid closed, pressing the on button and leaning back against the counter in a mimicked stance as his boss. “So hear about the Black Ops II hokes?”

Geoff nods his head, scratching a tattooed hand through his hair again. “Yeah I did, like they’d ever shutdown that money cow. Fucking games still full retail price some places.” Geoff easily replies without thinking much of it and Ray smiles at the easytone and the way Geoff’s scent pitches into a pleased note. As if the hour in the office was a thought long forgotten the easy walk to the kitchen giving the omega time to settle.

“Almost believed it,” Ray jokes and lets himself adjust and slide along the counters edge, the sharp corner cutting into his hip as he gets closer to the omega. He can almost sniff Geoff’s omegan scent right from his skin with how close he’s getting. Except he doesn’t get inappropriately close, stopping when his shoulder bumps his bosses. The omega giving him a playful shove back.

“So what is this about?” Geoff asks, nudging an elbow into Ray’s arm.

“Oh you know just brown nosing the boss!” Ray quips giving Geoff an exaggerated wink.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that. My boys bring me coffee right to my desk.” Geoff smiles at the little joke though, the soft upturn of his lips slipping when he see Ray wrinkles his nose at that.

“Yeah well they’re being assholes right now.” Geoff scrunches his lips in a way that has his stash wiggling under his nose.

“They’re just being dicks for laughs Ray.” Geoff crosses his arms and tips his head slightly to one side, watching the other alpha up and down as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

Ray doesn’t let the look go unnoticed choosing to give Geoff a quick look then turn around and grab the mugs from behind them. “Fine and dandy, but they fucked up your scent man. Not funny messing with an omega like that.” He says while sliding the mugs along the countertop over to the coffee maker, stopping when they clink against the sugar bowl.

“I’m a big boy Ray, they didn’t do anything I can’t take.” Geoff defends following the movement of the young alpha by turning his body towards him, even if Ray half has his back to him. “Look Ray I’m fine!”

“Yeah now you are.” Ray concedes, fingering the handle of the spoon in the sugar bowl. “But you couldn’t talk in there.”

Geoff hums an agreement at that, unfolding his arms letting them hand casually at his sides. “It’s the heat Ray and it’s fine. Shit happens and it’ll get some laughs.” Geoff admits, watching Ray shrug at the explanation. Geoff knew the kid understood, Ray wasn’t oblivious to what his heat did to him. Except Ray never seemed to care before, not enough to drag him away from the gang.

“Did it bother you that much Ray?” Geoff asks.

The question lifts Ray’s head and he looks at the omega. “Yeah, sort of did.” He says and the coffee machine giving a loud gurgle as heated water pours through the coffee filter. “You smelled fucking bitter in there. Didn’t taste good.”

Geoff raises and eyebrow closing the few feet of space between them. “How do you know how I taste?” Geoff teases, watching the light flush on Ray’s cheeks and smelling the pitch in the alpha’s scent a muskiness trickling from him. It smells warm and spicy like a rich curry, coating his tongue.

“Come on you reek near your heat!” Ray bites back turning to face his boss, who is just that much closer and he can feel himself get a little warm under the collar. He doesn’t let the omega get at him though and gives his boss a shove on the shoulder.

Geoff huffs rolling with the push and bites his lip around a smile. “Oh is that it, I just stink so much you and your alpha tongue can taste it across the room!” Geoff pokes at Ray’s side, “or do you just like my omega sweet voice!” The alpha does a shimmy to dodge but there isn’t a lot of room to move in the kitchen and he bumps into the opposite counter with an oof.

Geoff instinctively reaches out, “Sorry,” he says hand touching along Ray’s hip where he whacked it against the counter edge.

It’s quick and Ray only has a heartbeat to counter, but he snatches at Geoff’s hand against his hip holding it firmly under his hand and pressed to his side. “Yeah I can,” he licks at his canines inside his mouth, the teeth itching in their sockets. He squeezes Geoff’s hand pressing the omega’s fingers together. “And it’s not good when it doesn’t fizzle.” Ray can feel his voice lower with the statement, it’s not his quiet recording mutter as it is decibels lower edging towards his alpha voice that he’s never used on Geoff before.

Geoff is taken aback going still, letting his hand be held tightly, and he swallows around a appeasing chirp. “Fizzle?” Geoff breathes out the question, it’s hushed as he stares the alpha in the eyes. Ray’s jaw clenches the skin going taunt under the stubble over his chin. The shallow breath he takes isn’t full enough, Geoff can tell when Ray takes a second short sniff like he’s holding back.

“Yeah, your scent fizzles.” Ray licks his lip. “And I don’t like it when you can’t talk.” 

“Well hey buddy I never knew it mattered.” Geoff replied quietly, because he didn’t know. Ray wasn’t his alpha, not technically, they all sort of shared. Ray had taken a fancy to Ryan the two of them meshed well together, but he was just as kind to Geoff in his own quiet reserved way. Indulging the omega in whatever silly gaming experiment he stumbled into the office with. Taking the jibes from his mates Michael and Gavin.

Ray lets his hand go of Geoff’s hand instead.

“Well it does Geoff.” Ray scratches at the spot on his hip, the skin tingling unpleasantly under his sweater. He prefered the warm press of the omega’s hand over the dull tingle. Geoff simply looks off to the side with a sigh, the tension in the office kitchen reaching a strange peak. It makes Geoff roll his head along his shoulders.


	5. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Meg held her hand she tingled for minutes after. When Meg complimented her or brushed the hair over her ear Lindsay could melt away.

The muffin set on her desk quietly as she diligently edits is a small surprise for Lindsay. Her headphones get set aside and she looks around the office at Kdin, then at the open door to the main office she knows was closed when she sat down. She smiles when she smells the sweet strawberry swirl of Meg’s scent and sees the pink curls her hair as the she pats their office pack Alpha on the shoulder then disappears out of sight. Lindsay doesn’t see any muffin’s left to anyone else and grins at her tiny treat, a warm simmer enveloping her like a comforting blanket.

Meg was such a lovely, caring Alpha Lindsay had to admit. They had been getting close over the last few months. Like Ray and Ryan they were dancing around one another like shy kitten’s. Treats were left on desks, notes on computer monitors, and moments stolen between the endless work they did. Though nothing terribly intimate to Lindsay’s chagrin, but she couldn’t blame Meg for their slow pace.

They weren’t a couple in any official scene so there was no real reason for Meg to initiate anything, as much as Lindsay would have liked it. And Lindsay wasn’t exactly the model example of proactive either. It was as if she had been replaced by a passive doppelganger, she was playing shy when she would normally jump in head first.

It wasn’t that Lindsay was scared, she was certainly a confident Omega having shared relationships with a few people in the office. Some relationships that were rather alternative in nature too. It wasn’t fear keeping the omega quiet and inside her head, rather this particular relationship felt different than all her others.

When Meg held her hand she tingled for minutes after. When Meg complimented her or brushed the hair over her ear Lindsay could melt away. Her heart would race, sticking tight in her throat and leaving her dry mouthed and swaying on her feet. No Alpha had done that to her, not Barb or Adam, and Lindsay was aware enough to know what it mean.

Compatibility on a biological level.

There was no denying how well their scents complimented one another, or the simple totally Alpha acts Meg performed like bringing homemade muffin’s in to her office. Making sure she was fed and well. How she swooned like a schoolgirl and craved the tiny touches.

Lindsay popped a piece of chocolate chip muffin into her mouth with a happy titter, even if her heart leapt inside her chest with the tiny bite that tasted a little bit strawberry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lindsay,” Meg nearly tripped over The Know’s set to catch the Omega’s attention.

Lindsay turned just in time to watch the Alpha stumble over her own two feet, righting herself less than gracefully and skipping over to her with a soft embarrassed laugh. One that Lindsay would deny made her stomach bottom out pleasantly.

“Hey Meg what’s up?”

“Heh, oh man, I um was wondering what you were doing for lunch today.”


	6. Soft Omega Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan brushed his cheek against Ray’s hair smiling down at the Lindsay as Ray leaned half lidded into the alpha.

Lindsay pressed her face into the soft, plush curve of Ray’s hips her nose nuzzling into the warm skin to the chittering chirps of the omega under her. The soft swirl of vanilla scent smothering her scenes until her head felt cotton filled and fuzzy. It was just what she needed after the week she had. Warm fingers traced invisible lines over her back drawing a hum out of the omega female until she lifted her face from Ray to stare up at the men above her.

Ryan brushed his cheek against Ray’s hair smiling down at the Lindsay as Ray leaned half lidded into the alpha. “You okay down there Linds?” Ryan’s voice was alpha heavy, deep with the instinctive rumble that made both omega’s chitter.

“Feel great Rye,” Lindsay whispered back closing her eyes and dipping her nose back against Ray. The puerto rican boy mewled softly hips rolling down to get away from Lindsay’s insistent nuzzling, failing to do much more than force Lindsay to slip between him and Ryan.

“What in the world are you two doing?” Ryan asked inquisitive watching Lindsay slip between him and Ray, her back pressing to his front as she managed to loop arms around Ray’s waist and hold the other omaga close. Soft delightful laughter leaving Lindsay as Ray protested and pleaded playfully for Ryan to aid him. Which wasn’t something Ryan was about to do, deciding to keep out of the playful omegan roughhousing the pair were working themselves into.

“I think I’ll pass,” Ryan


	7. Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray shivered in delight as his body morphed into a half corporeal state

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid Fake AH Crew Verse thing I started, never will finish (clearly didn't get far in writing, but I had a solid idea. Just lost steam. Started RPing instead! >D)
> 
> Ray | Shadowshift | Morph into shadows  
> Lindsay | Phoenix | Fire manipulation, death and rebirth.  
> Gavin | Banshee | Warning of death.  
> Micheal | Sluagh | Flight and speed.  
> Geoff | Nix | Lure and trap people.  
> Ryan | Vampire | Improved strength, speed, sight, reflexes.  
> Jack | Drakon | Spit Acid
> 
> Jack "Drakons (""δράκους"" in Greek, ""dracones"" in Latin) were giant serpents, sometimes possessing multiple heads or able to breathe fire, but most just spit deadly venom.  
> The Laconian Drakon was one of the most fearsome of all the drakons."

A quiet hush lulled over the city like a down blanket smothering out the worries and trails of the day. Lights in windows flicked off, the roads grew quiet street lights illuminating empty tarmac, and Ray was happily darting through the city from shadow to shadow cast by the brightness of the modern world. Had this been a few hundred years earlier this task would have been impossible, now however, using his powers was as easy as walking.

Ray shivered in delight as his body morphed into a half corporeal state, his dark eyes scanning the road beside him for the motorbike that had been at his heels. When he spotted his friend, her hair whipping in the wind not a helmet in sight, he shifted fully into his shadow form. His body disappearing and combining with the deep shadow of a lamp post cast over the sidewalk.

When Ray reformed his body took on his human shape. He was a medium height boy with dark hair, a round face covered is dark stubble and a pair of black glasses. Even though he didn't need the specs he wore them anyways, they softened his face and made him unassuming, normal and forgettable. Very desirable traits in his line of work were a common face made finding him very hard. It was one of the reasons his boss had hired him, besides the obvious shadow shifting ability.

On the other hand his friend was a vibrant, fiery woman with eye catching red hair, a curvy body with a bright warm smile that melted Ray every time she flashed it at him. She was his closest friend within their small crew, second only to Ryan though sometimes Ray couldn’t decide who he liked more. They were both close to him in their own way sticking close to him during heists and budding up to him while they were alone.


	8. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin was stripped bare, laid out on the couch with his head resting on Ryan’s lap...

The Achievement Hunter office dynamic was as eloquent as a flaming bag of shit, dysfunctional at it’s best and a complete shitstorm at worst. There were times it was calm, blissfully quiet with every member deep into their work no screaming, yipping, joking, or moaning. This particular afternoon was one such rare occasion. There was no real reason for the calm, but it likely had something to do with the state of their pet.

Gavin was stripped bare, laid out on the couch with his head resting on Ryan’s lap face pressed into Ryan’s stomach the older man’s hoodie scrunched between Gavin’s fingers. The office had thoroughly abused the brit all morning. It had started with deciding who would be the weeks pet, resulting in some arguing before Gavin stepped through the doors late and was ambushed by Michael and Geoff. Both men dubbing the squawking boy the weeks pet, their fingers scratching through the brits hair, until he agreed with a dopey smile.

The door were promptly locked, the other achievement hunters told to either get back to work or join. Lindsay had been the only one to take the offer, happily slipping into the main office to admire the half naked British man and the way her husband had him knelt down in the middle of the room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Ryan carded a hand through Gavin’s hair, getting the Brit to moan into his stomach where his face was pressed. The sound gave Ryan feel flush, a simmering molten heat caressing his entire body. The thought of being so wrecked was not something he had ever considered, a submission so thorough the only response was to moan happily and be flooded with sensation.

“What is it like?” Ryan whispered, fingers gently pressing over Gavin’s neck, splaying wide along his shoulder blades. The british boy rolled his head back, eyes peering up from his hiding place against Ryan’s stomach. Ryan smiled taking in the bliss on Gavin’s face, his sleepy eyes, flushed cheeks and lips, and the dried streaks from happy tears.

Gavin licked his lips, teeth scraping his lower lip in consideration. There was no pressure to answer, only a warm, heavy stare of admiration from Ryan. As if whatever he looked like was nearly answer enough. “Not a stress in the world Rye.”


End file.
